


Yours

by GammaProof



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: For the prompt yours.





	Yours

As they sat watching whatever arthouse movie Bruce had them watching that week Tony was getting slightly bored and started to tune out but he made an effort for Bruce. He was having trouble following the story but he was catching snippets of it when he didn't zone out thinking about his latest project that was sitting unfinished in the lab below them. 

Tony was glad that at least it was two male characters who were having their quarter life crisis slash falling in love because he usually wasn't interested when it was a sort of slow burn, slightly sad feeling romance, but he kept drifting in and out regardless. He reached over and laced his fingers through Bruce's to try and ground himself and stay in the moment. Bruce happily took his hand and pulled it to his stomach to rest them on his lap. Tony leaned up against him with his head on Bruce's shoulder. When the characters on screen started declaring their love and kissing passionately Tony couldn't help but feel that's how he'd rather be spending his time. He was absentmindedly rubbing circles into Bruce's hand with his thumb and very conspicuously shooting glances at Bruce who was doing his best to keep his eyes glued to the TV screen. 

"Yes?" Bruce finally questioned, with raised eyebrows, but a smile on his lips, so Tony knew he wasn't really that bothered or surprised. 

"I didn't say anything." Tony said as he started lightly tracing a line back and forth with his pinky on Bruce's leg where their hands were rested on his lap. 

"You didn't say anything but I can feel your eyes boring into my skull." Bruce laughed out. 

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I'd rather being making out with you than watch these two random people in this movie do it," Tony confessed. 

Bruce sighed. "So why aren't you?" he whispered as he leaned down to catch Tony's lips lightly and quickly. 

"Well you know, I was trying not to distract you," Tony tried to make it sound sincere.

"When have you ever in your life tried not to distract me?" Bruce said laughing. 

"Hey, I was making a concentrated effort for a good 45 minutes there. But now that I have your permission." Tony slid his other hand to the inside of Bruce's thigh and sat upright to kiss him again. Bruce let go of Tony's hand and placed his on Tony's hip pulling Tony toward him as much as he could. Tony took the hint and got up to straddle Bruce's lap, taking his t-shirt off in the process and throwing it aside. Then getting his mouth back on Bruce's as quickly as he could manage. 

Bruce pulled Tony's hips to him and then slid his hands down to rest on his thighs that were on either side of him. Leaning his head back to meet Tony in kiss after languid kiss. 

When Tony felt Bruce's semi-hard cock under him he spread his legs as much as he could in that position and leaned his head back and gasped to get some air. Bruce took that opportunity to kiss Tony's chest and reach up and play with one of his nipples teasingly. Tony reached one arm behind Bruce's head to hold on to the back of the couch and placed his other hand gently on Bruce's jaw guiding him back to Tony's mouth, now slightly grinding down on Bruce's crotch. 

Bruce reached between them and started gently palming Tony's hardening cock through his jeans with the flat of his hand, which got him a moan in response. 

"We should think about moving this to the bedroom, Tony." 

"Whatever you say, I'm yours." Tony sighed out. 

"What- What did you just say? Say that again." Bruce managed with a sightly glassy glint to his eyes. 

Tony stilled and looked down at him with pupils blown wide, "I said I'm yours, Bruce." 

Bruce reached up with both hands and held Tony's face as he kissed him slowly but needily. 

"Ok yeah, bedroom." He stood up with Tony sliding off his lap. 

Tony held fast to Bruce's hand, arm around his waist, as Bruce guided him to the bedroom while stealing kisses along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was longer than expected, oops.


End file.
